1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an eye make-up application machine, more particularly, to an eye make-up application machine with an input control of automatically applying cosmetics to human eyes.
2. Description of Related Art
Most people have an innate desire to appear attractive to others. Accordingly, many large companies have developed various care and make-up products for consumers to purchase. However, repeated practice is required in order to improve make-up skills and have makeup-applied eyes that are satisfactory and suited to the consumers themselves. In addition, various cosmetics and tools are purchased for different darkened eyebrows, eye shadows, eyelashes and eye liners. In this case, with different make-up capabilities and applied products, the make-up results between the actual and desired appearances are different for each consumer.
As various information technologies have been developed, typical color simulation devices are designed for a trial of make-up or care products on screen before a user buys and applies the products, thereby replacing the in-situ application of the products. However, such a make-up simulation device is big and hard to carry, and the simulated make-up still requires manual skills for applying facial and eye make-up. Hence, the actual make-up may not have the same effect as the simulated one displayed on screen.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved device, especially for eyes, to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems conventionally in both manual make-up application and in the color simulation device for a trial of eye make-up.